i will not just give him
by iloveSIMONETTE
Summary: Sarah likes simon she wants to be with him but jeanette don't want it and sarah has a plan could simon save her?


"i will not just give him to you"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i know my story is isn't good enough because this is my first fanfic\song fic please be kind of ur reviews but iam making stories n a paper in real life.. please hope you like it! :DD i don't owm any of the characters even the other characters you will find

Sarah is a girl who love simon but simon hates her and avoids her because he loves jeanette not her .sarah wants to own simon but jeanette don't want it either but the secret thing is jeanette nor simon don't want to say to anyone their feeling about each other including their siblings or crushes and Sarah dont' give up she will doing a thing that will not forget of jeanette's family can simon save her? find out!

It was a Thursday morning in school

Sarah stomp jeanettes tail when she is fixing her books in her locker and sqeaks in pain "what do you want sarah!" Jeanette said "I want to have my simon"sarah said "he's not yours! And why do I give him to you and I don't even know if he likes me"Jeanette said "oh it's very easy jenny it is obvious that he like you or "love" you " sarah said " where's your proof if he likes me?"Jeanette said angrily "when ur tripping he catches you,when someone hurt you he comfort or help you, most of all I saw him every day staring at you,and your living with your sisters and his brothers in a one roof!"sarah said "and your jealous and he can't do that to me! He dosen't like me" Jeanette said "give me simon" sarah said " no!" jeanette said " give me or else"sarah said "no! and no!" jeanette said "so , good girl huh? now you will pay for that" sarah said and grabs jeanette's tail and throw her thru the wall which makes jeanette comes un conscious "that's is just the start wait for the others" sarah thought and laughed and go away...on the other hand brittany saw jeanette on the floor unconscious "**Jeanette!"** brittany shouted as the others heard it and go to brittany " what happened to j-jeanette?" eleanor said and start to cry "w-what! j-jeanette!" simon shouted and feel worried "we need to bring her to the clinic" theodore said and they all bring jeanette to the clinic and lay down her on the clinic bed and the nurse check her "okay,jeanette's will be having a tail pain and head because of sarah grab her tail and throw her thru the door but she's okay she just bit dizzy and she needs rest so thank you!" nurse said and they all back to their lessons and in homeroom time they check jeanette and she slowly open her eyes and she see a blue,red,green colored sweaters,and a blonde chipettes because her glasses are not on her eyes she cannot see clearly "u-um can you give me my glasses i can't see good" jeanette apologized "oh-um okay!" they all said and brittany handled her her glasses and she put it on her nose and adjusted it "so do you already feel good?" simon asked "u-um a little bit just a bit pain in my tail and head"jeanette said and hold her head "let's help you up and go home" eleanor said "if sarah hurt you again told me or scratch her face with my claws and remove her hair out of her head!" brittany said angrily "britt. calm down the important thing is jeanette is safe" eleanor said "okay but iam watching her no one will ever mess up with my sisters!" brittany said " why did sarah did that to you?" alvin said "u-um because- i tell you guys later" jeanette said "okay" they all said and they all go home.

* * *

><p>At their house<p>

"so,how do you feel jeanette" dave said "better~" jeanette said "so answer my question now.." alvin said "follow me except simon" jeanette said "why?,but-?,huh-?" simon said "just stay here" jeanette said calmly and they go to their bedroom and simon stay downstairs and follow what jeanette's said _`*gasps* maybe she hates me! ahhh! i've never tell her the truth`_simon thought and sit on the sofa and looks little sad.

at their bedroom

"this is what happened guys don't be shocked because sarah said he wants simon because she likes simon and i said no..no.. so she felt angry and throw me and she said it is obvious that simon like me but i did'nt believe it and she was jealous in me.." jeanette said and they jaws hung open "s-simon li-likes you?and sarah is jealous in you?" alvin said "yep,but i don't believe it" jeanette said "oka-kay.." they all said and go downstairs which is simon cheer up and asked:"so,what did you talk about?" simon said "about-.." alvin said but cutted by brittany and whispered" don't you dare to sy him about that" oh nothing"jeanette said "o-okay" simon said sounds sad


End file.
